The Beginning
by AncientZodian666
Summary: Raven,Van,Endo,Fiona all meet
1. The BEGINNING

Once there was a boy named Raven and his brother Endo that lived on Zi with there Mom and Dad. One day they created a black organoid and killed the parents after he broke out. 9 years later ...... A Scorpion like zoid was chasing Young Van and he found some ruins with a silver organoid and a girl in cryo freezing! So curious Van opens the freezing pods and saw an organoid and then the girl and ran outside and Zeke the organoid saw a zoid and went into the zoid and brought it back to life and Van and the girl got in and beat the guy up pretty bad! In the Empire Raven heard of this Van and set out to get him! In the desert along came a red blade liger with Ravens brother Endo in it and he jumped out and warned Van to run away and don't look back. Van says" who the hell are you and why are you helping me"?? Because I think you are the one who will bring peace to Zi and I think your hot!! What did you say?? I said you're hot. Endo Speaking " Oh don't act like your not gay Van I've observing you for many years! Ok I give in I'm gay! The girl pops in and says hi Endo I'm Fiona remember me you were part of the Ancient Zodian race right?? Miss Fiona you are right thank you for remembering my true identity!! 


	2. THE BATTLE AND HOTEL SEX

Chapter 2  
  
What happened last time? Van and Fiona found Ravens brother Endo found them and warned them about Raven!! And Van is gay!!  
  
Fiona says" Endo don't you remember where Zoid Eve and the Zodian Capital at do you even remember where anything is at all Endo??" Fiona (Endo speaking) No I don't know where anything is because they erased my memory before they Cryogenically froze me! Van my brother Raven is after you to destroy you! So Van are you involved with anybody at the moment?? Van speaking: No I'm not and I don't want to be at the moment ok Endo but I will after I beat your brother Raven is that ok Endo?? I guess. Van?? Ok I will start training now!! Zeke gets into the shield liger and so does Fiona and tell Van to stay away from the liger and a big white whirling light appears. A few days pass.. A blue blade liger appears and Van and Endo are sleeping together, Fiona comes up and says HI BOYS WAKE UP TIME TO TRAIN!!! Van and Endo freak out start running around and Fiona takes a frying pan and smacks both of them and they said ouch you stupid woman why the hell did you do that?? Time to train both of you. Both of us??? Ya both of you and Van your zoid is a blue blade liger and hurries up and trains!! Raven comes three days later.. Van is waiting patiently and sees a red saber fang comes and start battling!! The battle is over and Ravens Saber Fang is destroyed and Van, Endo, Fiona and zeke go to a hotel and Van and Endo sleep in the same bed. And Endo's dream.. He was dreaming about him and van having sex. Then after he woke up and saw Van in his boxers he got a boner and Van woke up and saw and he got a boner so they had saw each other and they started out d having sex!! Endo started out frenching Van and started kissing down his chest and then he opened his pants and started sucking him!! Then Van said let me stick it in your ass Endo! Then it was Vans turn and he just started sucking him off right now and then he cumed in his mouth. 


	3. THE HIDDEN CAPITAL

` Chapter 3  
  
After the hotel and a good time together Van and Endo go the Empire Capital Gigolos and talk to Emperor Rudolph to have citizenship within the Empire to also live within the Empire together and get married. But first they wanted to set out and find the Lost City of the Zodians that was submerge by water and that only appears once in 50 years, so they thought that Zoid Eve might have been hidden beneath the Capital instead of the Garelle Plateau in the Empire where Prozen found the Death Sourer. But when they saw the Capital finally they looked all over and when Hiltz showed up and took the parts to the Death Stinger Fiona remembered that the Death Stinger was more powerful then the Death Sourer and She tried to stop him but was unsuccessful on doing this so she remembered where Zoid Eve was and they set out to find it and then night came Van and Endo had sex again they fell asleep and Raven showed up with the Geno Breaker and attacked both of them and Raven said ha Van are not a match for me then Endo did a blade attack and sliced Ravens Zoid in half him and Shadow ran away crying and said to Van and Endo You Mother Fuckers will Pay I swear!!!! I'll be backed so with Endos last breath he beat Raven up big time!!!!! Please review this!! 


	4. THE CAPITAL FOUND

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
After the finding the golden organoid Robyn they set out to the Republican Capital to meet madam President. After talking with the president they asked her to remove the people from the capital to the secret base with the Newly found Zoid the Ultrasauraus in the middle of a lake and then the Death Stinger came and destroyed the city. Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine & Endo went to the Ultrasauraus and tried to power it up and try to destroy the Death Stinger!! In the Empire !! Doctor. D is making the gravity cannon and 5 shells for the Death Stinger 


	5. THE ULTRASAUROS

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
After the finding the golden organoid Robyn they set out to the Republican Capital to meet Madam President. After talking with the president they asked her to remove the people from the capital to the secret base with the Newly found Zoid the Ultrasaurous in the middle of a lake in the middle of nowhere out side of the republic. After they left the republic capital the Death Stinger attacked the capital and destroyed the beautiful city. After finding the Ultrasaurous they (Van, Moonbay, Fiona, Irvine and Endo) military base and they tried to use Zi's power source to power up the Ultrasaurous to use against the Death Stinger. In the Empire: Doctor D. was making a powerful weapon against the Death Stinger to kill Hiltz and the Death Stinger all at once. The weapon was called The Gravity Cannon with 10 shells only. They had to use 1 of the shells for testing for safety precautions. Back at the Ultrasaurous: They are going to power it up and go to the base in the Empire and hook the Gravity Cannon on to the side of it on the left. The next day they left for the base. 3 days later....... Captain Herman we have arrived at the Empiral base said Moonbay. Doctor D. was ordered to put the Gravity Cannon on it a.s.a.p so we can destroy the Death Stinger a.s.a.p. After the Gravity Cannon was put on there they immediately to test it and it worked real good. 


End file.
